Aprendiendo a ser un Shinigami
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Pues solo lean, lo que ya me conosen sabes que simplemente no se lo esperan.
1. Aspirante a Shinigami

**Aqui yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic...o mini fic...o macro fic...no lo he decidido, como sea dejare que la fuerza de las teclas me guié por el camino del autor (sin albur)**

**Prologo: Aspirante a Shinigami**

-¿Estas segura de eso?

-Por supuesto, el tiene igual o mas potencial que su padre

-No lo se… sabes que el ultimo que llego termino creando una organización criminal en su mundo

-Por favor Shinigami-sama, yo misma veré que su entrenamiento sea el correcto; además aquellos que servimos a Shinigamai-sama somos responsables por cuidar el balance de los mundos, el podría corregir las alteraciones echas por su padre

-O acelerar el proceso de destrucción de su mundo

-Se lo juro, solo déle una oportunidad

-No se como haces para convencerme siempre Kyuubi-chan

-Jeje es un don Shinigami-sama

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tsunade-obachan (Grito un escandaloso rubio de 15 años)

-NARUTO TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI (Grito enojada la Hokage estrellando al chico con todo y escritorio contra la pared del cuarto)

-Eso dolió…demo ¿a que he venido? (Pregunto el chico saliendo de los escombros del antiguo mobiliario de la Hokage)

-Hay un cliente que ha pagado muy bien por tus servicios, así que ve con el y has todo lo que te diga (Dijo la rubia señalando a un tipo vestido con una túnica negra y que cargaba dos guadañas a su espalda)

-Tsunade-sama, el consejo le prohibió prostutuir a los shinobis (Se quejo el chico)

-BAKA, ESTO NO SE TRATA DE NADA PARECIDO (Grito cabreada la rubia lanzándole al chico un sillón que impacto rompiendo la ventana)

-Em Hokage-sama lo necesitaba vivo (Hablo por fin el encapuchado)

-No se preocupe, en cuanto suba podrá llevárselo (Dijo despreocupada la Gondaime, aparentemente el caerse constantemente de una torre de 30 pisos era rutina para el rubio)

-TSUNADE HOBAKA-SAMA, ME VOY A MI MISIÓN (Grito el chico saliendo a toda prisa con el encapuchado justo a tiempo para evitar el pesado archivo histórico de Konoha)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esa Tsunade-obachan, un día de estos me va a romper algo (Se quejo el shinobi rubio mientras caminaba al lado de su contratante)

-Demo es muy buena cuando quiere Naruto-kun (Escucho una voz femenina proveniente de la túnica negra)

-Eto, siento lo de antes, Hokage-sama y yo somos algo efusivos cuando nos vemos (Se disculpo el chico)

-Lo se Naruto-kun, se todo lo relacionado con tu vida…jeje y se que quieres aprender cosas nuevas por eso he venido a proponerte un trato (Dijo la encapuchada)

-¿Traro? Mientras no sea ilegal… o por lo menos no mucho mas de lo debido (Dijo Naruto)

-Tranquilo, ¿te gustaría ser un servidor de Shinigami-sama? (Pregunto la chica descubriéndose y revelando a una joven de unos 20 años de cabellos y ojos grises)

-Jeje ese fue un buen chiste (Bromeo el rubio)

-Kyuubi-san dijo me dijo que seria difícil convencerte sin pruebas (Se quejo la chica)

-¿Cómo conoces a Kyuubi? (Pregunto el rubio desconfiado y pasando a una postura de defensa)

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun no te are daño, Kyuubi-san es una de los que servimos a Shinigami-sama, nos encargamos de mantener el balance natural en todos los mundos, y tu fuiste recomendado por ella para ser un aspirante a guardián (Explico la chica)

-Demo si Kyuubi esta encerrada en mi (Dijo Naruto)

-También es una demonio legendaria de mas de 155 mil años de antigüedad Naruto-kun, tendrías que vivir miles de vidas para comprender la complejidad de sus poderes…por cierto por favor no le digas que te revele su edad, es muy vanidosa (Pidió la chica)

-MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA ENCUANTO SALAGA DE AQUÍ PUEDES DARTE POR MUERTA PEQUEÑA RATA TRAICIONERA (Se escucho la voz de Kyuubi proveniente del estomago de Naruto)

-Jeje bueno, al menos me queda le consuelo de que no puede matarme mientras sea tu sensei…veamos ¿en que mundo será bueno darte tu primer entrenamiento? (Pregunto la extraña peligris tomando un raro artefacto con forma de control remoto)

-Yo aun no he dado mi consentimiento (Se quejo el rubio pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba siendo transportado hacia un nuevo y extraño lugar)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Naruto-kun despierta, no es bueno dormirse en tu primera misión, te dará mala fama (Reprocho Mina al rubio)

-No estoy dormido, solo semiinconsciente (Dijo el chico desde debajo de la guardián ya que el aparato los había dejado caer desde una altura considerable)

-Jeje tonto los espíritus no quedan inconscientes por una simple caída (Dijo Mina)

-Espíritus ¿Me he muerto? Mierda y yo que quería ser Hokage, ahora Sasuke-teme tendrá el campo libre para robarme mi puesto (Se quejo el chico)

-Baka no estas muerto, en coda mundo que visites cambiaras de forma o estado, bueno aquí las pocas personas que puedan percibirte te verán como un espíritu (Dijo la chica)

-Menos mal, y ¿que debo hacer? (Pregunto el chico)

-Ve y busca a una chica de cabello rosa-rojiso llamada Tomoe, tu misión en este mundo es ayudarla serás su espíritu acompañante (Indico Mina)

-Ok solo voy y la ayudo a… oye un segundo ¿y si no puede verme?

-Ella es una Shaman, son el grupo de gente que puede verte, AHORA MUEVE TU INEXISTENTE TRACERO Y VE A CUMPLIR TU MISIÓN (Grito desesperada la peligris)

-Que genio, bueno flotare por ahí asta encontrarla…¿he dicho flotar? Sugoi estoy flotando, y no tengo piernas…bueno me preocupare por eso luego (Dijo el ojiazul comenzando a buscar a su víctima…digo a su compañera por la extensa ciudad)

-Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé…como sea regresare a la base asta que Naruto acabe con su encomienda…genial es jueves hoy sirven barritas de pescado (se fue la chica por un nuevo portal)

-Con que hay un nuevo espíritu en la ciudad, será interesante seguirlo para ver que es lo que pasa (Se escucho la voz de un temido Shaman)

-Hao no molestes a tu hermano cuando llegues a la posada (Dijo un hombre con mascara de halcón)

-Yo…seria incapaz, además ese espíritu necesita un guía, padre (Dijo sonriendo malévolamente el Shaman del fuego)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oye tu ¿conoces a una chica llamada Tamao? (Pregunto Naruto al espíritu de un piloto que encontró en un cementerio)

-¿Tomoe? Creo recordar que una chica con ese nombre paso una vez por aquí junto con el señor Yho…te será mas fácil si preguntas donde encontrar a Yho (Dijo el piloto)

-No pierdas el tempo preguntando a estos espíritus de bajo nivel Naruto-kun, yo te llevare donde esta Tamao a cambio de que me des una prueba de tu poder (Hablo un tipo vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una manta blanca)

-Demo yo ni te conozco, mejor voy a buscar ese tal Yho, tu me das mala espina tienes cara de violador (Dijo el rubio dejando sorprendidos a los aterrados espíritus del cementerio)

-¿Cara de que? Jajaja me caes bien rubio, ven conmigo te llevare donde mi hermano Yho y sus estupidos amigos (Dijo Hao)

-Pues si no tengo de otra ya que (Respondió desinteresado el espíritu del shinobi)

**Un prologo cortito nada mas para ver si les gusta la idea, con eso de que los crossover están de moda me puse a hacer uno (la verdad estoy medio loco y por eso se me ocurrió pero ¿Qué se le va ha hacer?)**

**Bueno para próximas actualizaciones pondré a votación el siguiente mundo al que ira Naruto a fregarles la existencia a sus habitantes…veamos esta vez les dejo como opciones: Card Captor Sakura, Guerreras Mágicas o Saint Seiya. Nada mas para empezar luego daré a elegir una opción en donde Naruto se puede llevar o no a un personaje de otra serie con el.**

**Bien ya que aclare esos puntos a lo que viene esto ¿Por qué Naruto debe ayudare a la tímida Tomoe? ¿Hao y Naruto? Combinación explosiva (No Yahoi aclaro solo como combinación de pelea y gamberradas) ¿Cómo se tomara Yho el echo de que Hao le valla a dejar un espíritu a Tomoe? Más importante aun ¿A quien golpeara Anna en el próximo capitulo? (No me lo pregunten que no lo se; yo solo escribo el fic no me tomo la prudencia de pensar el próximo capitulo asta que estoy frente a la computadora así que aun no tengo la mas mínima idea.) Ja ne**


	2. Organización de dos sujetos…baka

**Capitulo 1: Organización de dos sujetos…baka**

-Hoy será, hoy podré decírselo (Dijo decidida una chica de cabellos azabaches)

-Así se habla Hinata-chan, deja que Naruto-kun vea la llama de la juventud que arde con fuerza en tu interior (Dijo Lee quien acompañaba a la chica para darle apoyo moral)

-Hinata-sama no tiene por que hacer caso a los consejos de este idiota (Hablo Neiji quien iba con el grupo por "cuidar" de su prima)

-Mejor vamos solo nosotras, los hombres no comprenden estas cosas (Hablo Tenten)

-Yo lo que no comprendo es ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí? (Pregunto Sasuke)

-Le estamos dando apoyo moral a Hinata-chan (Dijo Sakura)

-Déjalo en paz frentuda (Reclamo Ino)

-Sois todos unos problemáticos, el amor es problemático, los celos son problemáticos, las mujeres son problemáticas…mierda incluso estoy empezando a ser problemático (Hablaba Shikamaru quien venia en la espalda de Chouji por que había llegado a la conclusión de que…si adivinaron CAMINAR ES PROBLEMATICO)

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿Escucharon eso? (Pregunto Kiba)

-Se escucho muy problemático (Dijo Shikamaru)

-Y dale con eso, vamos a ver (Dijo Tenten)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-RAYOS ESO DUELE (Se quejo Naruto)

-¿En donde estamos? (Pregunto Hao)

-Parece que caímos cerca de Konoha, joder Mina podría avisarme si piensa abrir uno de esos estupidos portales (Decía el rubio sobandose el trasero)

-¿Portales? (Cuestiono Hao)

-No se exactamente como funcionan, por algún motivo se abrió uno asta aquí…tal vez fue un accidente ya que no veo a Mina por ningún lado (Dijo el ojiazul)

-Oye ¿que tu no estabas muerto? (Pregunto el Shaman)

-Solo en tu mundo creo…no se muy bien de que va todo esto se supone que solo soy un recluta o algo así

-Aquí estas, ¿eres idiota o algo? Solo a ti se te ocurre pasar por donde hay un tiroteo, si no abro el portal matan a Hao (Se quejo Mina quien acababa de llegar)

-Gracias por preocuparte por tu alumno (Dijo sarcástico Naruto)

-Baka recuerda que en aquel mundo eras un espíritu…como sea no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a Hao ya que el controla uno de los espíritus que mantienen en balance su mundo así que los transporte a ambos aquí (Explico Mina)

-Ya veo…a todo esto ¿cuando me regresan a Tokio? (Pregunto Hao)

-Lo siento solo dos viajes por día para seres poco experimentados, son las reglas tendrán que esperar asta mañana para regresar…mientras Naruto puede mostrarte Konoha o el bosque o que se yo arréglenselas como puedan que por su estupidez ahora tengo un nuevo reporte que llenar (Reprendió Mina a los chicos antes de irse)

-Esa tipa es muy extraña (Dijo Hao)

-Lo se, kuso que sea linda no le da derecho a mandarme como si fuese mi madre o algo (Se quejo el rubio)

-Ok puedo ver que no sabes mucho más que yo acerca de lo que pasó así que solo dime donde me quedare esta que pueda volver a Tokio (Sugirió Hao)

-¿Piensas ir a algún lado Naruto-kun? (Escucharon decir a un tipo con mascara naranja y de ropas negras con nubes rojas)

-Genial si estas aquí Deidara no puede estar lejos, kuso detesto que estas cosas me pasen (Dijo Naruto creando 10 copias de si mismo por si acaso)

-¿Ese tipo es fuerte? (Pregunto Hao)

-Es un ninja renegado de elite miembro de una organización criminal ninja llamada Akatsuki quienes por cierto no dejan de joderme cada que pueden (Respondió el rubio)

-Genial no importa donde este mientras mas fuerte sea el enemigo mas fuerte se hará el espíritu del fuego…jeje sabia que serias de mucha utilidad cuando te vi Naruto (Dijo Hao invocando a un enorme figura humanoide de color rojo)

-Esa cosa es enorme (Dijo sorprendido Tobi)

-Bueno no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Dijo Naruto invocando a Gamabunta)

-¿Tu espíritu acompañante es un sapo gigante? (Pregunto Hao)

-Algo así, mas bien es un animal sagrado o algo…la verdad no se como clasificarlo (Dijo Naruto subiendo a la cabeza de Bunta)

-Esto se esta poniendo feo…demo puedo con ambos (Dijo seguro Tobi)

-NARUTO-KUN (Grito Hinata quien llegaba en compañía de todos los shinobis y kounochis antes mencionados)

-Bien esto lo complica un poco…mejor que me valla (Dijo Tobi desapareciendo en una nube de humo)

-Rayos se nos fue (Se quejo Hao)

-Tranquilo, hay otros 9 tipos de su nivel por allí ya encontraras con quien pelear (Dijo Naruto como si nada desapareciendo a Gamabunta)

-Sugoi, este mundo me agrada, iré contigo Naruto parece que vas a estar visitando lugares interesantes será un buen entrenamiento asta que inicie el torneo de Shamanes (Anuncio Hao)

-Jeje bien entonces creare mi propia organización secreta para oponerme a Akatsuki…demo ¿como le pondré?...luego veo eso, Hao eres mi segundo al mando (Dijo feliz Naruto)

-Naruto no podemos crear una organización de dos personas (Le siguió la corriente el Shaman ante la atónita mirada de todos los ninjas que por cierto estaban siendo ignorados olímpicamente por los dos chicos quienes solo discutían por su nuevo grupo)

-Eto…Naruto-kun (Hablo Hinata)

-A Hina-chan, te presento a Hao el Chacal

-Shaman…

-Y señor del histerismo

-Misticismo………

-Y controlador de espíritu del Hugo

-FUEGO…con este líder ya empezamos mal la organización (Decía Hao)

-Jeje lo siento es que no te conozco bien, el punto es que de ahora en adelante es parte del equipo (Dijo Naruto)

-Mu…mucho gusto Hao-san (Saludo formalmente la chica)

-Naruto no me dijiste que en tu mundo hubiesen chicas tan lindas, así si me quedo (Dijo Hao viendo a Hinata como un lobo ve a su presa)

-Hey tu deja en paz a Hinata-sama (Ordeno Neiji poniéndose frente a Hinata)

-¿Qué eres tu? ¿Su novio, prometido o algo?

-Soy su primo (Dijo ligeramente sonrojado el Hyuuga)

-¿Mmmmmmmmmm? No se parecen, ella es linda y tu…bueno…si te cambiaras el…o te colgaras un…olvídalo, vamonos jefe este tipo no tiene caso (Dijo Hao pasando junto a Neiji y sin intenciones de detenerse)

-Eres un...

-Venga Neiji no te exaltes el es así, venga vamos todos por algo de comer (Propuso Naruto quien había detenido el golpe de Neiji)

-¿Neiji? Reacciona (Dijo Tenten sin comprender por que el ojiblanco estaba totalmente paralizado)

-No puede ser…ese golpe debió haberle destrozado la mano (Dijo Neiji)

-¿De que hablas Hyuuga? (Pregunto Sasuke)

-Use suficiente chacra como para no solo tapar si no reventar sus puntos de chacra, aun así lo detuvo como si solo fuese un golpe común y corriente (Dijo el sorprendido chico)

-Bha lo hiciste mal es todo, Naruto no puede proteger sus puntos de chacra (Dijo Shikamaru restándole importancia al asunto)

-Neiji-nisan tenemos que irnos (Hablo Hinata asiendo reaccionar por fin al ojiblanco)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oye jefe tus amigos son muy extraños (Hablo Hao saliendo del baño, había tenido que aguantar toda la noche a Neiji queriendo pelear con el y a una hiperactiva Ino queriendo ligarlo)

-Que va, te acostumbras con el tiempo (Respondió Naruto quien estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala)

-Espero que Mina venga pronto, debo ir a burlarme de Yho (Hablo Hao)

-Yo (Saludo la aludida como si el shaman la hubiese invocado)

-Ya era hora, por lo menos esta vez eres oportuna (Dijo Naruto)

-Shinigami-sama esta complacido por tu entusiasmo Naruto-kun, y tu idea de formar la un equipo especial contra Akatsuki también, demo…

-¿Pasa algo Mina? (Pregunto el rubio)

-Shinigami-sama a decidido que para prevenir que algún suceso extraño ocurra tu…bueno…de veras estar muerto (Dijo Mina)

-Tu ¿quieres fingir la muerte de Naruto? (Pregunto el Shaman)

-Hai, es una medida de seguridad, así no habrá interferencia externa (Contesto la peligris)

-Ya veo, entonces todos pensaran que he muerto (Dijo en vos baja el chico)

-Puedes decírselo a cuatro personas, ni una mas (Aclaro Mina)

-Tsunade-obachan, ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei…no se a quien mas elegir (Dijo Naruto mientras Mina escribía en un pergamino)

-Píenselo, tienes tres días, Haku puedo llevarte a tu mundo ahora si lo deseas, Naruto vendrá después (Dijo Mina)

-Esperare, tengo curiosidad por este lugar (Dijo Hao entes de que Mina desapareciera)

-Tres días de vida…será mejor que valla pensando en esto seriamente ya que no hay marcha atrás (Dijo el rubio)

-Lastima por la preciosidad de ojos blancos, se ve que la tienes donde quieres (Dijo Hao)

-Hinata-chan… de todos mis amigos ella es la que menos merece sufrir por mi culpa, jeje es gracioso apenas hace unas horas que conocí a Mina y ya estoy listo para dejarlo todo atrás

-Je solo son cosas irrelevantes para mi, no comprendo los sentimientos del todo así que no estoy atado a otras personas como los demás, para mi no seria problema dejarlo todo por ser un Shinigami (Dijo Hao)

-De cualquier forma será mejor protegerlos sin que lo sepan, ser solo una sombra pasajera en sus noches de luna. (Hablo Naruto)

-Ya te salto la vena poética, mejor vete a dormir antes de que te pongas cursi y sentimental, igualmente en tres días estarás cumpliendo tu misión y yo estaré asegurándome mi lugar como Shaman King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Que tranquilidad, me encantan las noches tan pacificas (Dijo un despreocupado chico)

-Mas te vale ponerte a entrenar, no sabemos cuando Hao pueda decidir atacarnos ni si el torneo va a reanudarse pronto (Ordeno una chica rubia)

-Jijiji es que a mi me gusta la tranquilidad, ¿no es mejor así Anna? (Pregunto el castaño)

-Oye Yho yo creo que deberías…no de nuevo (Dijo un pequeño chico al ver que Yho había echo enojar otra vez a su prometida)

-TECNICA SEGRETA NUMERO DOS (Grito Anna tomando de la cabeza al pequeño Manta y arrojándolo sobre Yho estampando a ambos contra un frondoso cerezo)

-Ya me suponía que algo así pasaría (Dijo un semiinconsciente Yho)

-Por eso te digo que no la hagas enojar (Dijo Manta desde el piso con ojos de espiral)

**Es todo y bueno el marcador asta el momento es 1 voto para Sakura Card Captor, 1 para Saint Seiya y ninguno para Las Guerreras Magicas, denme sus votos que apenas esto comienza. Jeje ahora si en el próximo episodio empieza el verdadero viaje así que nos veremos después. A antes de que lo olvide ¿Quién creen que sea esa cuarta persona? Ja ne.**


End file.
